Amazing
by Rum Me
Summary: *UPDATED* Harm and Mac are thrown together after five years and 1000 miles of separation. Chapter Nine - Harm decides he needs a drink, and Mac drives... somewhere...
1. Her Perfect World

Disclaimer: I don't own them. A fact for which you all should be eternally thankful.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Have Harm and Mac finally found their perfect world.?  
  
Author's Note: Well after fanfiction deleted my other story and all my reviews... I discovered that I was too addicted to writing to continue to boycott it... hmm... and in my infinite stupidity I didn't keep a copy so I've decided to write a whole new fic. Enjoy...  
  
* * *  
  
Tuesday, 1630 hours  
  
Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stretched her arms towards the ceiling and sighed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed with a soft thump. She lay there for a moment, feeling the soft breeze floating through her window and hearing the chirps of birds outside. She sighed in contentment and rolled over to bury her face in the silky texture of a pillow, kicking her shoes off as she went. She didn't know how long she lay there, content simply with doing nothing and relaxing entirely.  
  
She jumped slightly as a pair of warm hands clapped on her shoulders, but immediately relaxed again as they began massaging her gently.  
  
"Hey you," she said, not even bothering to look up, knowing full well who it was. She could almost feel him smile as he settled on the bed behind her and continued his work on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey you," he echoed. He removed his hands and allowed her to sit up. She kneeled to face him as he gently reached up and pushed a hair from her face, then leant in to plant a feather light kiss on her lips  
  
"How was your day?" Mac asked as they lay down side by side, entwining her fingers in his.  
  
"Pretty average... yours?"  
  
"About the same. Missed you this morning. You left early," she flipped onto her side to face him. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, I had some stuff to do that just couldn't wait. Some of these cases..." he trailed off, using a variety of wild hand movements to express himself. She grinned. They lay in silence for a while, simply enjoying the pleasure of being close to one another.  
  
"Two years," he murmured.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Two years. We've been married nearly two years," he pulled the hand with her wedding ring towards him and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"I know..." she trailed off and looked away.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward, lines of concern falling across his face. She reassured him with a playful grin.  
  
"Nothing. Just... two years of being married to a loser like you. Wow."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. You're very witty," he said dryly, but he couldn't stop the grin that crept across his face.  
  
"Clearly. I made you laugh," she teased. Still smiling, he grabbed a pillow and hit her across the arm.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted indignantly. In the following minutes, they proceeded to have a very violent pillow fight, punctuated by yells and cries of mock pain. Eventually, Mac managed to wrestle his pillow of him and toss it to the far corner of the room. Sitting on his stomach to pin him beneath her on the floor.  
  
"I win!" she shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he stopped and gazed up at her. "You're beautiful." His voice was low, hardly louder than a whisper.  
  
Mac paused, staring at him. With his dark hair and sparkling eyes, big grin and finely tuned body, he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.  
  
"So beautiful." he repeated.  
  
She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him. "You're not a total loss yourself." Punching him lightly on the chest, she stood up and helped him to his feet.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"Well. I thought we could check out that new place that's just opened down the road. A quiet dinner, just the two of us, and then we can come back here and..." he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Men! You can only think of one thing!" Mac feigned horror and made her way to the closet.  
  
"Are you going to make a booking?" she asked.  
  
"It's Tuesday night. It's not exactly peak business day."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Alright! You go. do whatever it is that you do before going out and I'll make the call." He moved towards the phone, picked up the receiver and began dialing.  
  
Mac selected an outfit from the closet and made her way to the bathroom. She heard the click as he hung up and moved into their bedroom. She smiled to herself as she put on some light makeup and swapped her demure uniform for some loose fitting, dark grey pants and a tight red tank top with a scooped out neck. Sliding into some red sandals, she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, she found him waiting for her, looking handsome and a bit roguish in black pants and a dark blue shirt that was half tucked in, a few strands of dark hair falling across his eyes.  
  
"Like I said..." he murmured, eyeing her appreciatively. "Beautiful." He extended his arm to her with a slight gentleman's bow. Mac giggled as she made a small curtsy and looped her arm in his.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, making a grand sweeping gesture at the door with his free hand.  
  
She smiled up at him. "I think we shall."  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday, 0600 hours  
  
Harm awoke, blinking as the morning light permeated his eyes. He pulled up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head. Tossing the sheets off, but still being careful not to wake the beauty sleeping soundly beside him, he ambled towards the bathroom.  
  
Splashing some cold water on his face to really wake him up, he stared into the mirror at his own reflection, looking past it almost. Sighing, he turned to walk back to his bedroom.  
  
He paused a moment to look at her, face down on the pillow, sunlight glinting off the auburn highlights in her hair and lighting her bare shoulders. She stirred slightly and rolled onto her side, back towards him.  
  
Last night had been wonderful, as it always was with her. He was glad he had met her. He was lucky to have her. She murmured something in her sleep, causing him to smile. Harm shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to get ready for work.  
  
He methodically changed into his uniform and made his way to the kitchen. He knew she had also better be going to work, but he didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so angelic and peaceful when she slept. He decided a note would have to do. Grabbing a pen and some paper, he scrawled a quick note.  
  
Hey,  
  
I had to go early (again).  
  
Sorry I missed you, but I couldn't wake you.  
  
I'll see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Harm  
  
He placed the note on the table, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and closed the door, quiet so as not to disturb her. He made his way slowly down to the car. Work. Another day. He sighed and got in the car. Just another day.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: So, have they finally got it right and are happy together? How bloody likely, with me in control... mwahahahahaha. (That was an evil cackle by the way.) Stay tuned! 


	2. Reality

Author's Note: *Throws head back and cackles evilly*  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday, 0700 hours  
  
Mac awoke slowly, trying to ward off the sunshine that invaded her room. "Too early," she groaned. Raising herself into a sitting position, she checked her bedside clock. "Okay, maybe not really that early."  
  
She stood up, stretching her arms skywards and rolling her neck back to ease out cramps. Her husband, she noticed, had already left. A note on the dining table revealed his whereabouts. He always left notes for her when he left early. She thought he might have worked out by now that she knew where he was going, but every time, without fail, he would leave a note. She was much more flippant, usually the thought of leaving a note never crossed her mind. They complimented each other, and she loved that about them.  
  
Making her way to the fridge, she poured herself an orange juice and popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. She looked towards her right and noticed the phone. Smiling to herself, she picked up the receiver and dialed a well-used number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Harriet?"  
  
"Mac!" she heard an excited shriek. The Marine smiled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's been ages!" Harriet smiled.  
  
"I know. Things have been so hectic here, what with work and all. Huge caseload."  
  
"It's just so great to here from you!"  
  
"I'm lucky you answered, I kind of thought you might be at JAG headquarters already but... obviously not."  
  
"Oh, AJ has a cold, poor thing. I had a couple of days leave owing so I took them to take care of him."  
  
Mac leant her hip up against the bench and smiled. "I bet he's all grown up now."  
  
"I wish you could see him. He's growing up into quite the handsome boy."  
  
Mac sighed. "I bet he is. I loved the last set of photos by the way." She paused. "Five years. Has it really been five years?"  
  
"Yeah it has. We all miss you... especially..."  
  
"Harriet, I don't want to talk about that. Please."  
  
"That's okay, really. So how is Daniel? How long have you two been married now? Nearly two years."  
  
"Yeah, two years." Mac idly fiddled with her wedding ring. "Two years..." she repeated softly.  
  
"Is it working out with you two?"  
  
"Yeah, everything... everything is fine."  
  
"You paused. What does the pause mean?"  
  
"I did not pause."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I did not pause!" Mac gave an agitated sigh and lowered her voice. "I didn't pause. So how is everyone at the office?"  
  
"Harm's... he never took you leaving JAG well, you know."  
  
"Harriet, it's been five years. Tell me he's gone on a date or... something."  
  
"Oh, there's been a string of girls... but he doesn't really care about any of them, really. Not like he cared about..."  
  
"Harriet," Mac warned, voice flat.  
  
"He's been with the latest one for longer than any of the others. I think its because she looks sort of like you. But her hair's longer. And she's a bit shorter. And..." gossiped the younger woman.  
  
"Harriet, please." Mac sighed. She checked her wristwatch. "Hey I have to go. I still have to work, even though I'm not in Washington anymore. Have a great day. Hope AJ gets better. My love to Bud!"  
  
"And Harm?"  
  
"Bye, Harriet." Mac placed the receiver down and shook her head. It was time to go to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm drove along idly in the traffic, paying just enough attention so he didn't hit another car, but not enough that he really observed his surroundings.  
  
His indolent thoughts were suddenly broken by the steady ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Rabb," he said dully.  
  
"Harm?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Katie. Hi."  
  
"You left this morning," she said, making her low, husky voice whine ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know work and all."  
  
"I had a great time last night," she purred.  
  
"Yeah," Harm said, voice bored, "So did I."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"No," he thought to himself. "Yes," he answered into the receiver.  
  
"So I'll see you tonight?" "Ah, no. Lot's of work," Harm lied. Physically, she was very similar to a certain Marine, like every other woman he had seen since she had left but... none of them were her. That was his problem.  
  
"Am I sensing that you don't want to see me?" He could almost see her rouge darkened lips forming into a pout.  
  
"Yes," his mind screamed. "No," he answered.  
  
"Hey look, if you are just going to keep dicking around and doing this whole non-committal thing, then don't expect to here from me again. Nice knowing you."  
  
Click.  
  
Harm placed his phone down. He guessed she was right. He probably should have paid her more attention but... he didn't see the point. Hadn't seen the point in anything, really, since Mac had left.  
  
Five years.  
  
An eternity to him.  
  
"... if you're just going to keep dicking around and doing this whole non- committal thing, then don't expect to here from me again..." Katie's words came back to hit him like a punch to the gut.  
  
How true those words were. "Don't expect to here from me again..."  
  
Well, Mac hadn't actually said that. The first few years she had written almost once a month. He had replied to about seven of them. Then there had been an invite to a wedding, two years ago. Her wedding. He knew the Admiral, Sturgis, Harriet and Bud had flown out to see her and had returned with photos and stories of what had been a wedding to die for. Harm had seen a photo of the 'happy couple' on Harriet's desk. Mac, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her, with a handsome man with his arms around her waist. Both of them looked completely happy, laughing and totally at ease with each other.  
  
What was his name... Derek? David? Heck, he couldn't even remember her husband's name. The fact that he didn't particularly want to remember it probably didn't help, but what kind of best friend did that make him?  
  
Ex-best friend.  
  
Of a woman he hadn't seen in five years.  
  
Of a woman he hadn't stopped thinking about for five years.  
  
Of the woman he was still in love with after five years.  
  
Harm changed lanes.  
  
Her leaving had been messy, bad as hell.  
  
In hindsight, he realised, he had pretty much told her to go. Hadn't tried to stop her, hadn't realised, until it was too late. He guessed she had finally had enough of him.  
  
Harm sighed. "... Non-committal thing..." That's what it came down to really. He hadn't been willing to commit to her and it had cost him his best friend, partner and the only woman he had ever really loved.  
  
The only woman...  
  
"Damn..."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: *Dodges flying chairs from people who think she has been really evil. Glares at the person who had the nerve to throw an elephant* Oh come on! Like I was going to write a happy, nice, lovey-dovey fic. Please. This is me. But you know you want more... more twists ahead... watch out! 


	3. Washington

* * *  
  
Wednesday, 1214 hours  
  
Mac swept her hand down to answer the phone.  
  
"Mackenzie," she answered. Despite having got married, she and Daniel had both agreed that she would keep her last name.  
  
"Sarah..." came the affectionate and familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Daniel! Hey!"  
  
"How are you? Working hard?" she could tell he was smiling. "I was wondering, do you want to catch up for lunch?"  
  
"I'd love to! Finally, we both have lunch free."  
  
"Yeah," he paused. "Hey, I have something big I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Daniel?" Mac frowned to herself.  
  
"No, its nothing bad," he spoke quickly to reassure her.  
  
"Okay..." Mac replied doubtfully.  
  
"Really. Don't worry. I'll see you at the burger place in ten?"  
  
"Yeah, sure... love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye!" The phone clicked as he hung up.  
  
What had that been about? Mac frowned. The only way she was going to find out was to go and meet him. She grabbed her car keys and her cell phone and left her white walled office.  
  
On the way, she was stopped by her partner of the past five years, Lieutenant Commander Ricketson. James Ricketson was a tall, dark blonde Navy Commander and one of the most gifted lawyers Mac had ever met. He had a unique style that was very effective. He always spoke in a soft, slightly drawling voice. Over the years, the two had become very good friends. Mac was also friends with his wife, Tamara.  
  
"Mac, hey. Sorry to do this to you, but I really need you to look over the Miles/Janson file." He smiled and held up a huge load of paperwork.  
  
"Oh. Well I was just going to go have lunch with Daniel, but I'd be happy to look at it when I come back?"  
  
"Sounds great. Oh, by the way, Tam and I are holding a barbecue this weekend and we were wondering if you two would like to come?"  
  
"We'd love to! But can I get the details off you later, I really have to run!"  
  
"Sure! See you round, Mac."  
  
Mac returned his smile and hurriedly left the office building. Jumping in her car, she quickly made her way to the burger joint down the road.  
  
As she pulled up, she saw Daniel already sitting there, looking handsome in a dark grey suit.  
  
"Sorry! I was talking to James."  
  
"It's okay. I've already ordered."  
  
"The usual?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't risk the pain of ordering you anything else. You are a fully trained Marine."  
  
"That I am." She grinned at him, then quickly became serious again. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
"Well, as you know, I've been trying for a partnership in the firm for several years now..."  
  
Mac jumped in before he could finish. "You got it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Her face broke into a broad grin and she leapt up to kiss him. "That's wonderful!" "It's conditional."  
  
Sobering, Mac sat down again. She barely noticed when the waitress brought out their burgers and drinks.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"The deal was, I get a partnership in the firm... if I move to Washington DC and be one of two firm managers there." Catching the look on her face, he rushed on, "Now, honey, this is a great opportunity. It would mean a substantial pay rise and its what I've always wanted. I'd be practically running that branch of the office by myself."  
  
"I know," Mac idly took a sip of her drink. "Move back to Washington. Wow."  
  
"I'm sure you could get a transfer back to JAG headquarters. You always raved on about that place, it'd be great to go back."  
  
"Yeah..." Mac mumbled. "Um, can you excuse me for a moment?" She rose and made her way to the ladies room.  
  
Leaning over the basin, she took a few steadying breaths.  
  
Back to Washington.  
  
Back to JAG.  
  
Back to... she didn't even dare to think his name.  
  
"Harm..." she murmured, the familiar name rolling of her tongue. Her stomach gave a strange jolt and she quickly shook her head to clear it of the thoughts that she really shouldn't be thinking.  
  
Leaving the ladies room, she sat back down opposite Daniel.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She smiled to reassure him. "Sounds great," she said, only slightly false in her enthusiasm. "When do we leave?"  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday, One Week Later, 0930 hours. "Enter," commanded Admiral Chegwidden, not looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"Sir?" Lieutenant Sims walked in and gave him a textbook salute.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant. Anything to tell?"  
  
"Ah, actually there is sir." She handed him a file. "A request from one of the other offices on the West Coast. One of their officers is looking for a transfer over here."  
  
"Who is the officer?"  
  
"I think you should just check the file, sir," Harriet said, voice slightly strange.  
  
The Admiral gave her a quizzical look, righted his glasses and took a look.  
  
"No way!" he breathed, forgetting for a moment that he was a senior Navy officer and the JAG. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"It's true, sir. I checked with the office twice, and then I rang her myself."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, returning to JAG... who would have thought..." he mused. "Well, tell the office that we accept her transfer. When is she coming?"  
  
"Well, provided that you approved, sir, the Colonel will be starting again on Monday."  
  
He flipped through the file again. "Looks like she's done well for herself. Several high priority cases here. Excellent record. And she made full Colonel, too." He paused. "I suppose her husband will be moving out here too?"  
  
"Yes, actually, sir. That's why she's moving. He got a job offer over here and she requested the transfer so he could take it."  
  
The Admiral raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I talked to her last night, sir."  
  
"Hmm... well, I can't say I won't be happy to have her back. She's a darn fine lawyer, and we all missed her. The office never was the same without her. But Lieutenant? Just keep this to yourself, would you? I don't want crazy rumors going around, and besides, it will be a surprise for them all."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"Dismissed, Lieutenant."  
  
"Sir." She saluted him again and left.  
  
The Admiral leant back in his chair and removed his glasses. "Colonel Mackenzie..." he smiled to himself.  
  
"This is going to get interesting."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I'm prepping for a five week trip away and I have to cram in all my exams and stuff between now and the 11th, so sorry for the delay. More reviews = more stories, but you knew that right? 


	4. JAG

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update but I kept leaving and coming back and then there was Christmas and New Year and now I've forgotten to breathe so I'll just get on with the story!  
  
Oh and Amel, thanks for your letter! Glad you got mine, I was starting to think I'd stuffed up the address. You're writing is so cool. Sorry about the messiness of mine. I was in a hammock and I was tired.  
  
* * *  
  
One week later...  
  
* * *  
  
Harm walked lethargically up to his office.  
  
"Morning Captain!" called Harriet, looking way to happy for Harm's current move. Five years to the day...  
  
He nodded at Harriet, trying to ignore the mysterious smile on her face that was aiming directly at him.  
  
"Morning Lieutenant," he replied. She was still his friend after all.  
  
"Well, Captain, how are you?" she asked, a broad grin on her face.  
  
"Harriet, what is up?" he asked. "You're... all happy and stuff."  
  
"Not a crime, is it, Captain?" and with another mysterious grin she sauntered away.  
  
He shook his head as he walked away. Yes, he had been promoted in the five years she had been gone. He wondered if she had. Probably. And she probably deserved it too. He shook his head.  
  
She wasn't here.  
  
And she never would be.  
  
He went to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac steered her car through the streets of Washington. It was strange to be back. Even stranger was the feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Nerves.  
  
She was nervous about going back.  
  
Well, not going back. seeing him, was probably a more accurate definition.  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Mackenzie," she snapped a tad irritably. Was it just her, or was everyone driving really badly this morning.  
  
"Hey, Sarah," came Daniel's voice. She surprised herself with the thought that he was the last person she needed to hear right now.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Woah... did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Just calling to say hello because I missed you this morning... you left early."  
  
"That's sweet, Daniel, really it is, but this is not a good time."  
  
"Okay. Sarah, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!" she shouted. "Shit!" She yanked the steering wheel hard to the right. Without realising it, she had drifted into the next lane and nearly hit a blue Buick, which was honking it's horn furiously at her. "No, I'm not okay!" she groaned. "Oh, what am I saying? I'll see you tonight. Bye, Daniel."  
  
And she hung up.  
  
"Okay, Mac, let's try to get to JAG in one piece."  
  
Her cell rang again.  
  
She knew it was Daniel.  
  
Checking if she was all right.  
  
And for some disquieting reason, which scared her more than she cared to admit, she didn't care.  
  
She floored it.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm was working in his office, through a gnarly monster of a case involving a Navy Petty Officer. He sighed as he checked the clock on his desk. 9:00am. Another hour's work and he'd go for a coffee break.  
  
Suddenly, something abruptly changed about the office.  
  
It took him awhile to work out what it was.  
  
The usual noise and bustle of the bullpen, which his office didn't drown out completely, had suddenly and completely ceased, save for the ringing of one insistent phone.  
  
Harm frowned.  
  
He stood up and walked to the door of his office and stuck his head out.  
  
"Would someone answer that."  
  
He never finished the sentence, dumbstruck.  
  
Like the rest of the office.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac stared around the bullpen.  
  
Every single person had fallen silent at her arrival. Except for that darn phone.  
  
Suddenly, to her left, a door opened and a man's head poked out. He started to say something, but stopped midsentance.  
  
Her dark eyes locked with his.  
  
Harm.  
  
She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Same dark eyes, same hair, same everything. He was undoubtedly the same Harm she had left.  
  
Except...  
  
Something had changed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He seemed. older, somehow. Tired. Not physically, but... his aura was different to the one she remembered.  
  
She tore her gaze away from his and looked back at the bullpen.  
  
They hadn't changed either.  
  
She smiled, and the tension in the air dispersed.  
  
"Welcome back, Colonel," managed Harriet. Seeing her in person still was a shock.  
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant. Good to be here."  
  
Then the office converged on her in welcoming, and Harm was cut from her view.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm was staring. He knew he was.  
  
She was here.  
  
Mac.  
  
Here.  
  
At JAG.  
  
With him.  
  
Must have been what Harriet was smiling at. And the way she had held herself on the way in, he knew she was here to stay.  
  
Same Mac. If anything, she was more stunningly beautiful than he had remembered. Beautiful, fathomless eyes, glossy dark hair, perfect physique. And that smile. She was radiant.  
  
He had almost run over and greeted her like he would have before she had left. A friendly hug, their playful banter. But five years, a thousand miles of separation and a husband came rushing at him like a freight train. He couldn't. So he did the only logical thing, and retreated back inside his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac grinned at the mass of officers around her. She had already hugged Harriet, Bud (now a Lieutenant Commander) and Sturgis. They were still the same, still constant, a fact for which she was very thankful for. She felt the tension she had been carrying ever since Daniel had announced they were leaving for Washington leave her.  
  
She truly was home.  
  
"Back to work!" barked a gruff voice.  
  
The mass of officers around her quickly disappeared and AJ Chegwidden was striding towards her.  
  
"Admiral!" she cried, moving towards her old friend and commander.  
  
"Admiral? I thought I was a friend!" he teased. His mock-indignant face changed to a grin. "Mac. Good to have you home."  
  
He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Now come to my office. We have to talk about your reassignment here."  
  
Smiling and truly relaxed, she allowed the Admiral to lead her to his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm collapsed in his chair in a state of pure shock.  
  
She was back.  
  
Harriet had known, and was obviously under wraps from the Admiral not to tell.  
  
Every feeling he had been fighting on and off ever since he had met Mac rose to the surface. She was back. He couldn't get over it. Here... with him... she was... here.  
  
And he had no idea what he was going to say to her. 


	5. The Admiral

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long (again) for the update but I've been busy with school starting again. A huge thank you to all reviewists (is that even a word?), you're feedback is much appreciated over here! On with the show...  
  
* * *  
  
Mac allowed herself to be led by the Admiral to his office. After smiling at a very surprised Tiner, still at his station outside the Admiral's office, she made her way into the familiar wooden office. The Admiral closed the door behind her.  
  
"Please, sit down." he gestured to the chair. Mac grinned to herself. Same chairs even. The office was exactly as she'd remembered, if a bit more polished and neat. With age, it seemed, the Admiral had become even more meticulous. As for the Admiral himself, he was a bit older, a bit more care- worn, a bit rougher around the edges, but that spark in his eyes and mannerisms were still the same.  
  
She took a seat, the well-kept but worn leather at her back a comforting feeling. How many times had they sat in these very positions? Her head flooded with memories as the Admiral sat behind his desk opposite her and shook his head, looking at his desk. He finally looked up and caught her quizzical look.  
  
"Sorry, Colonel. Seeing you in person is still a bit of a shock," he smiled and shuffled a few papers around. "You'll have your old office back, as your replacement, Commander Stanton-Jones, also requested a transfer."  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
"Well. I'm assuming, if you're the same Colonel Mackenzie we remember, you'll want to get into your cases right away?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Mac replied enthusiastically, image of the perfect officer. Though inside, a nasty little voice in the back of her head awoke to ask her if she was really the same person that had left JAG five years ago.  
  
"Excellent," the Admiral said, obviously pleased with her response. "Well, this was Commander Stanton-Jones' caseload, just before she left. Most of them are fairly low level cases."  
  
Mac took the stack of several files from him and began to leaf through them thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't want to you to think I'm patronizing you with easy cases or anything, Colonel," Chegwidden said quickly, " It's just that your predecessor was winding down to leave the office, and naturally we didn't want to burden her with any over stressing cases as she was preparing to leave."  
  
"Of course, sir," Mac said smoothly, not wanting to belie the fact that that was actually what she had been thinking. Admiral Chegwidden had done it in the past, as she only clearly remembered.  
  
"Well, that's all I can really think of to say about your work. The office hasn't changed much, though you should see a few new faces. The way I run things is exactly the same, Colonel, and I don't expect to have to teach you a second time." The last bit was said rather roughly, but his slightly stern face soon relaxed into a welcoming, friendly smile.  
  
"But, enough about that. How are you, Mac?"  
  
"I'm good, sir," she said honestly.  
  
"Mac. please, I'm speaking as your friend here, not your commanding officer," he said, offering a sly grin. "Of course, if you'd still be friends with an old man?"  
  
"I don't think you could ever age, sir," Mac replied, only half kidding. "I've been good. Work was wonderful, I was almost as lucky in my coworkers as I was at JAG," she said, making sure to put an extra stress on 'almost', eliciting a small smile from her superior.  
  
"And your husband, Daniel?"  
  
Despite herself, a small part of Mac had been hoping that he wouldn't ask about that. She pasted a semi-fake smile on her face and replied, if a little stiffly, "He's good, a wonderful husband. And his work is going very well, which is why we're here I guess."  
  
"Yes," the Admiral mused, rising to his feet. Mac mimicked his movements. "Well, it is nearly lunch time, and I would hate to deprive my personnel a chance to welcome you back into the fold. Welcome back, Colonel."  
  
"Aye, sir," she said smartly, snapping to a perfect attention. Then spinning neatly on her heel, she turned and made for the exit.  
  
"Oh, Colonel," the Admiral called back to her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I trust that you won't let any... personal issues get in the way of your work?"  
  
Mac had a flash of panic for a second, but quickly regained her composure. Of course, he was referring to herself and Harm. She would have had to be kidding herself to think that he didn't know the ugly circumstances surrounding her departure. "No, sir. Of course I wouldn't."  
  
"Good to here, Colonel. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, sir." She walked out of the office, a disquieting feeling welling up in her stomach.  
  
She responded accordingly to the waves and welcomes from the officers in the bullpen and made her way to the office, surprising everyone by shutting herself in.  
  
She sat down at her desk, empty of anything except a computer and sunk her head into her hands.  
  
Harm.  
  
The name she had feared even to think about for the last five years. Fearing the places it would take her that she knew she could never go.  
  
She cursed the thoughts she had had while in the Admiral's office and her reaction to Daniel both then and that morning on her phone. A small part of her brain tried to reason. She was a married woman. She hadn't seen this man for five years, and any feelings she had may have previously entertained were surely dead by now. If there had been any feelings at all.  
  
Mac sighed. Who was she kidding? Of course there had been feelings for him. Much stronger than simply courtroom partners or best friends. And she thought they had left when she did. But if her reaction to the mere sight of him was any indication, that was a lie.  
  
Her hands ran through her hair in frustration. Just being around him was making her lie to herself about her emotions, like she had done for the six years she had been his partner, friend, confidant... but it had been so much more than that. So much more than that...  
  
A sharp knock on the door brought her out of her confusing thoughts.  
  
"Enter," she said, almost automatically, straightening her posture and gathering her thoughts.  
  
Which all went to hell a moment later as an all too familiar head poked its way around the door. Mac stiffened and almost lost control of her breathing for a moment.  
  
For a brief second, all she did was stare. Then finally, she got her mouth moving again, enough to stammer out a single word.  
  
"Harm."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Cliffie! Heeheehee... am I evil or what? I'll make you a deal - lotsa reviews for a new chapter? Sound alright to you? 


	6. The Reunion Conversation From Hell

Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! But things have been wild with school and it's my birthday soon (yahoo!) and I haven't been able to update! But I'll try to keep the chapters coming! Thank you to all who have been so patient with my slackness, your feedback is appreciated and cherished.  
  
* * *  
  
She was staring at him.  
  
In a dim corner of his brain, Harm recognized this fact, but it didn't really seem to matter, because he was doing exactly the same thing. In fact, he had to consciously remind himself to shut his mouth and keep breathing.  
  
The sight of her, so intoxicatingly beautiful and so close but so far away, left him dumbstruck and any words he had thought to say before coming in had completely flown away. He was in a very rare quandary that he couldn't ever remember being in before.  
  
Harmon Rabb, as unusual as it was, had no idea what to do.  
  
In that dim yet increasingly helpful corner of his brain, he suddenly realised that she had said something. It took him another few moments to realise she had said his name.  
  
He tried to make his mouth move, but all that came out was a low grunt.  
  
He inwardly cursed himself as he tried to get a grip.  
  
A grunt.  
  
Jeez...  
  
* * *  
  
Mac had never seen Harm in a state like this. She had been shaken by his appearance as well, but she had never seen him so... uneasy. It was a disarming thought, to know her presence had that kind of effect on him.  
  
He grunted at her.  
  
Well, she guessed, it was a start.  
  
"Harm?" she tried again.  
  
He remained silent for a second, the seemed to inwardly shake himself and regain control of his movements.  
  
"Mac..." he managed to stammer.  
  
At least he's talking, she thought wryly to herself.  
  
She forced her features into a tight smile.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you?" she said. Harm frowned. It wasn't much, but it was something. He wished Harriet had told him about Mac's return, it would have at least given him time to prepare.  
  
Without even realising it, he muttered a mumbled reply.  
  
The atmosphere was thick and laced with tension, so tight it was becoming hard to breathe. Who would have thought seeing her again was going to be this hard?  
  
Suddenly, to his surprise and consternation, Mac burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked, relaxing his stiff posture the tiniest bit.  
  
"This," she said simply, and laughed again.  
  
Harm suddenly realised what she was hinting at, and smiled. He loved her laugh, so clear and honest. When Mac laughed, it lit up her whole being and made her glow in a special way.  
  
"It is kind of weird, isn't it?" he said, slowly moving forward.  
  
"Sit," she said, pointing to the chair.  
  
He obeyed.  
  
* * *  
  
The tension that had been in the room had been mostly dispelled. Harm took a seat in front of her.  
  
Mac smiled, glad she had found a way to break the unease between them.  
  
Not that it was entirely gone, but at least the atmosphere was now breathable. She allowed herself a small smile in his direction.  
  
"How are you?" she asked. Inwardly, she cringed at the question. Not the best opening line, but she supposed there was nothing else she really could have said.  
  
"I'm... good," answered Harm, though he really looked anything but. He was lacking that spark that had made him the Harm she had known. She sighed. So much had changed.  
  
"That's... good," she said stiffly. This conversation was going nowhere fast, and the milieu was becoming wrought with tension again.  
  
"How about you?" he asked a bit roughly.  
  
"I'm good," she replied, again reprimanding herself for the prosaic response. Why was this so hard?  
  
"Well..." began Harm. "This is just a file I thought you might need."  
  
"Oh..." she said, wishing for the little levity her laugh had brought to return. For a brief moment it had almost been like old times, but now... sighing, she accepted the file with a mumbled thank you.  
  
"Well... I'll be going off..." said Harm, rising and turning to leave.  
  
"Harm..." she called after him, a slight note of desperation entering her voice. She didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, turning around. She thought that a brief glint of something like hope flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Um... good to see you," she mumbled pathetically.  
  
"Oh..." he said, face falling slightly. "You too."  
  
And then he left the room.  
  
Mac sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm shut the door to her office and closed his eyes.  
  
It had been bad.  
  
Worse than bad.  
  
Worse than worse.  
  
Horrible, even.  
  
It then occurred to him that most of the people in the office were watching him. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel the very open eyes of everyone in the bullpen boring into him. He flicked his eyes open, gave a taught smile, and walked towards his own office.  
  
Once inside, he slammed the door shut and sunk into his chair.  
  
Sure, he had predicted things to be tense at first, but a large part of him had been hoping, almost expecting that soon they would revert to their playful banter and relaxed, comfortable conversations.  
  
How naïve.  
  
But even in his worst case scenarios, it hadn't played out like that.  
  
For a fleeting, shining moment, things were almost back to normal, when she had laughed and then they had almost resumed their easy attitude towards each other... but apparently not.  
  
And then again, when she had called to him as he left. He had hoped beyond hope that she would have asked him to stay and things would be back to normal.  
  
Maybe it was just too much to ask.  
  
He exhaled a deep, shaky breath as another thought hit him.  
  
What if he was the only half of the, albeit twisted, relationship that wanted it that way?  
  
* * *  
  
Mac slumped down of her desk, replaying every detail of the 'Reunion Conversation from Hell', as she had dubbed it, in her head. Everything, from what was said, to what wasn't said, the way the light hit his hair and every tone in his voice.  
  
It took her a few more seconds in her numbness to realise that the phone on her desk was ringing.  
  
She groped for the receiver and pulled it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she muttered, not even bothering with the phone formalities expected by JAG personnel.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Oh... hi, Daniel," she said lethargically, sitting straighter.  
  
Why was it that her husband, the man she loved, was becoming increasingly the last person she needed to hear from?  
  
* * *  
  
Hmm got to love the unanswered inner questions don't ya? I'll make you a deal. I'm currently sitting on 80 reviews. Once that tally hits 100 I'll start writing the next chapter, so tell your friends!!! (Sorry about the ransom but... any review hungry author understands, right?!)  
  
Love to all of you who review!  
  
More love to the NICE reviews!  
  
And as for those who don't review... *shakes her head* 


	7. Aftermath

Thank you to all those who pushed my reviews over 100. Angels, the lot of you. (This is actually the seventh chapter, revised... thank you to the reviewer who managed to see my big mistake! Thanks for your help!)  
  
* * *  
  
"Daniel," Mac repeated slowly. "Hi."  
  
She sighed. She didn't think it was just the phone line that was making him sound so far away. She was only too aware that an ever-increasing chasm was opening between them, even if Daniel tried to act if nothing was wrong.  
  
Harm. One way or another, it all came back to him. For a moment, she became utterly wrapped in her thoughts she forgot that the man she had married was on the other end of the phone receiver. She was yanked rather uncomfortably back to earth by his soft but insistent voice in her ear.  
  
"Sarah? Are you still there?"  
  
"I'm here," she murmured softly.  
  
"Is everything alright? Sarah, you sound upset..."  
  
Mac knew he didn't mean to sound like that, but she couldn't help feeling slightly angry and like he was nagging her.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped.  
  
"O-kay..." came the very doubtful voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Sorry, Daniel," she said, mentally slapping herself. 'Way to reassure him' she thought.  
  
"What time will you be home?" he asked her.  
  
Mac frowned as she picked up on the slightly cautious tone in his voice. He was a good, kind, loving man. He definitely did not deserve to be treated this way.  
  
"Um, about seven."  
  
"Good, I'll make you a special dinner hey? To celebrate your first day back at work?" he suggested.  
  
Mac sighed. He was being the example of a perfectly model husband, and yet for some bizarre reason she didn't want to have dinner with him.  
  
"Oh, yeah I just remembered. My friends are going to take me out for a drink to celebrate my return," she lied.  
  
"Sarah, you don't drink."  
  
She hated that little inkling of suspicion in his voice, though she knew she probably deserved it. She was his wife, and now she was making up excuses not to be with him.  
  
"So I'll order a Coke," she retorted, then ran tense fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she sighed. "Its just a bit weird being back, I guess." '  
  
Most honest thing you've said all day.  
  
That annoying inner voice was back, and she despised it.  
  
Especially because what it said was usually true.  
  
"Oh... okay..." she heard the evident disappointment in his voice. "So, around eleven?" he asked. She could hear the fake happy tone of his voice.  
  
"Yeah... sounds alright," she mumbled. "See you then. Have a nice day."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was a dull click as he hung up.  
  
She had upset him badly, she knew that. He always ended their phone conversations with a cute 'I love you' or some similar sign of affection. But she'd blown it, and blown in badly.  
  
"Argh!" she cried out in a moment of pure frustration, before slumping down, head in hands, on the desk.  
  
And to top it all off, she now had to find something to do till eleven o'clock at night, so Daniel wouldn't continue to suspect that she had lied.  
  
Lied.  
  
The unspoken word reverberated around her brain. Always lying. To everyone she'd ever cared about, always lying.  
  
To herself.  
  
She had thought she had broken that habit when she'd married Daniel. She had finally allowed her feelings to be exposed and to her surprise, it had been a liberating and wonderful experience.  
  
But now she was bottling up again, telling lie after lie to herself and those around her, to keep them at a safe distance.  
  
All because of the person she had originally started lying to herself about.  
  
Harm.  
  
It all came down to Harm.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm was in his office, mulling over the conversation or lack thereof, with Mac. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but if anything, his emotions were more jumbled than ever.  
  
His head jerked up violently at a rap on his door.  
  
"Enter," he said, retaining a sense of calm control, just in case it was Mac.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you in his office, sir," Petty Officer Tiner said.  
  
"Thank you, Tiner," Harm said dully.  
  
Tiner fidgeted nervously, as the Captain made no sign of moving.  
  
"Uh..." the young man mumbled. "Now, sir."  
  
"What?" the Captain looked at him, the glaze over his eyes disappearing. "I'm sorry, Tiner, what?"  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you in his office. ASAP, sir," he repeated, slowly and carefully.  
  
The Captain nodded and rose stiffly, to follow the younger man out of the room towards his CO's office.  
  
With his back to the Captain, Tiner frowned to himself as he wondered what on earth was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
The Admiral's door was open and the straight backs of five of his fellow officers greeted him.  
  
"Ah, Captain Rabb. How nice of you to join us," the Admiral said. "Tiner," he called out to the Petty Officer, "You can join us soon."  
  
Harm entered, followed by Tiner. In the room already were Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, Commander Imes, Mac and of course, the Admiral.  
  
"We were just discussing the Colonel's return," said the Admiral, nodding his head at Mac. She barely looked at him and kept her eyes trained straightforward and her posture rigidly straight. "As her friends, I am assuming you will all attend the gathering I have arranged for this Saturday night at my place. 1900 hours. Commander Turner, will you be there?"  
  
"With bells on, sir," Sturgis said, flashing Mac a big grin.  
  
"Roberts?"  
  
"Of course, sir," Bud replied. "Harriet... uh. Lieutenant Sims and I would be delighted to attend."  
  
"Imes?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Tiner?"  
  
"Yes, if the Colonel, I mean to say... if she thinks that... I mean if she thinks..." he stammered.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Rabb?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harm, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Good. Of course, I take it you will attend with your husband, Colonel?" the Admiral asked Mac.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied crisply.  
  
"Dismissed," the Admiral said. His command snapped to attention and all turned to leave in one fluid movement. "Oh, except you, Rabb."  
  
The rest left. Harm was somewhat encouraged by the fact that Mac finally looked at him, even if it was simply a fleeting glance of curiosity. He turned his full attention to the Admiral.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Harm," he started. Harm had to carefully mask his surprise at hearing his CO refer to him by first name. It rarely happened. He also noted the sharpness to the Admiral's voice. Harm thought it best to say nothing.  
  
"Don't..." the Admiral trailed off and gave a terse sigh. "Don't go ruining her life."  
  
"Pardon, sir?"  
  
"Mac. She's married, happy and I don't want you ruining it."  
  
"Sir, I..."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Don't go dredging up the past. It died the day you were dumb enough to let her go, so leave it dead."  
  
The Admiral regarded him carefully. Not one inch of his being, inside or out escaped that steely, penetrating gaze. Harm remained silent, even though he was dying to ask how the Admiral knew...  
  
The Admiral sighed.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
* * *  
  
There! I'll try to have another chapter up on Thursday, cause that's my birthday. (Hey, if shopping stores have their 'tenth birthday sale extravaganzas!' why can't I release a birthday special? Ha, ha.) And now I've got an excuse to write about a party! YAAAAAYYYY! Keep the reviews coming! 


	8. Thoughts

Woohoo! I was 15 as of 10:15am this morning, the 27th of February! Yay! And this is the birthday edition of this story. Ha, ha.  
  
A big thank you to all the darlings who review. Thank you very much. (By the way, ~*~*~*~*~*~* lines are indicative of the start and finish of a flashback scene... ooh, a flashback scene! I've always wanted to write one of them, hehehehe.)  
  
* * *  
  
Mac turned and left the Admiral's office, vaguely wondering why Harm had been recalled.  
  
As she had stood in the office she had tried so hard not to acknowledge his presence and had prayed that no one else had noticed the bucket loads of tension stretched between them.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
As if they wouldn't notice when the air between them was so constricting it was unbreathable.  
  
She sighed as she entered her office, closed the door and sat down at her desk. She idly began thumbing through her files. As the Admiral had said, they were fairly easy cases. She could knock them all over in a couple of weeks. Most wouldn't even have to go to trial. As she sluggishly and almost uncomprehendingly read through them, she reflected on why she and Harm were so tense.  
  
When she had left, sure, it had been kind of sudden and they hadn't had a lot of time to say goodbye. But he was her best friend. She had expected him to understand.  
  
Then she had gotten married. That had hit him harder than anything else had. She supposed that had their positions been reversed, she would have been a bit upset. But what was he assuming? That she couldn't love anyone? That she wasn't allowed to love anyone?  
  
Dropping the file in her hands, she leant back in the chair, chewing the end of her pen thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and began replaying their last conversation before her departure in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were at the Admiral's house.  
  
Drinks, to wish her good luck and bon voyage.  
  
At about nine o'clock, she had quietly left the living room and snuck out into the Admiral's back yard. She thought no one had noticed her, but one person had.  
  
She had been standing in the middle of the yard, head tilted backwards to stare at the full moon that had graced the sky that night, its shadowy silver orb blocking out the full brilliance of the stars. A soft, warm summer breeze was blowing softly on her face. The grass was slightly damp from a shower that afternoon and she could feel the cold remnants of the water on the grass tickle her bare feet. She had kicked off her strap sandals and left them at the back door. The light from the house reached to just behind her heels and a soft jazz tune was emanating from the stereo.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
She didn't even jump at the sound of the soft voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around, or even hear him to know who it was. She had felt his presence as soon as he had entered the back yard.  
  
She fought to keep the shake out of her voice.  
  
"Its time for a change. I've got a great opportunity and I'm going to take it."  
  
She judged him to be about three metres behind her when he spoke again.  
  
"Why are you really leaving?"  
  
She was momentarily confused by his response, and was glad she had her back to him in the darkness.  
  
"I just told you," she said weakly, though she knew exactly what he was talking about and knew that she was lying through her teeth if she thought that the pathetic excuse she had just given him was the reason for her departure.  
  
"No you didn't," his voice was low and quiet.  
  
This time she jumped. Without realising it, he had crept up right behind her. When he spoke, his breath warmed the back of her neck and caused goosebumps to shoot up her arms.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Be honest, Mac. If for nothing but the fact that we have been friends for six years, be honest." His voice was louder now, harsher.  
  
She stammered something incomprehensible and took a step forward, away from him.  
  
He reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her hard around to face him. She winced slightly as he twisted her arm.  
  
His face only inches from hers, he asked again, a slight note of demand entering his voice, "Give me a reason, a real one this time."  
  
She stubbornly raised her chin to fix him with a glare. Her eyes met his and she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before as he stared steady back at her, that she couldn't quite place. She dropped her gaze.  
  
"I don't have to justify my ever action to you, Harm," she snapped, pulling away angrily and moving towards the house. She heard him sigh behind her and for the slightest moment she paused, waiting to hear if he had anything to say. Silence. She started moving again, and that was when he spoke.  
  
"No, you don't. But I'd like to know why, Sarah," he said, so quietly she almost didn't catch the words. Her eyes widened and she felt her resolve tremble slightly. She could count on one hand the number of times he had used her name.  
  
He moved up behind her again and laid a gentle hand on her back.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
This time she managed to look him in the eyes, him gazing steadily back at her. Before she knew what was happening, he had quickly lowered his head and softly brushed his lips against hers. Almost as abruptly, he pulled away.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he murmured, more to himself than to her.  
  
She was shaking slightly. "I have to go now," she had mumbled, and walked back into the bright lights of the party, leaving him standing alone in the wet grass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In her office, Mac snapped out of her daydream. The clock on the wall read five o'clock. Without realising it, her whole day at JAG had basically been and gone.  
  
She began methodically packing up her things and closing down for the night. It was then that she remembered that she had to find something to do till eleven o'clock. The stubborn part of her was no way in hell going to admit to Daniel that she'd lied about the office taking her out for drinks. She decided to cruise by the JAG crew's favourite bar and order a coke, like she'd said.  
  
Mac shut the windows and walked into the bullpen, leaving her traumatic first day and Harm behind.  
  
* * *  
  
I'll try to have the next chapter up by the weekend, Sunday at the very latest. Oh and by the way, I'm having a complete mental blank, what is the name of the bar that all the JAG crew goes to a lot? I know it somewhere in the back of my brain and it will probably come to me when I least expect, like in the history exam but... any help on this would be appreciated! Thanks! 


	9. McMurphys

Wow! I actually kept to my deadline... how bout that! Thanks for all the help regarding the name of the bar; I did remember it eventually. Secondly, thank you to all my reviewing angels... But without any further adieu, on with the show...  
  
* * *  
  
In the bullpen, there were only two Lieutenants discussing a case, most others were behind closed doors in their offices, or had just left for the day. Harm walked out of his office just in time to hear the sound of the lifts beginning to close, whining slightly.  
  
"Ah, damn," he cried, walking faster to try to get a hand to the doors... "Hold the lift!" he called a head, breaking into a run. He slipped his hands between the doors just in time, and they pulled back.  
  
A hand moved away from the button panel and the figure that had stopped the doors for him stepped back. Harm let out a sigh of relief at catching the doors, then looked up.  
  
"Oh... Mac... hi," he said, a tad breathlessly as he stepped into the lift beside her. A quick glance at the panel told him they were going to the same floor. She was staring straight ahead, a frosty glint to her eyes.  
  
Remembering their earlier attempts at conversation that day, he decided rather foolishly to try again. "How was your day?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine," she said, not taking her eyes off the lift doors.  
  
Harm fell silent and the floor suddenly became very interesting. After another few seconds pause, he decided to try again.  
  
"Good to be back?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, a little more ice entering her already cold tone. It was a voice he had heard her use only a few times, flat, impersonal, devoid of any emotion.  
  
He elected to take the hint this time, and didn't say anything more until they came out on the ground floor. The doors slid back and she stalked out of the lift. He walked out after her, trailing her into the parking lot. Her car was parked a few bays before his and she quickly positioned herself in the drivers seat.  
  
"Have a nice evening," he called out to her. The only response was the angry rev of her engine and a slight squeal of tires as she pulled out of the lot and expertly steered the car into the passing traffic.  
  
Harm shook his head and resignedly moved into his car. As he put his key into the ignition, every shred of hope of a friendly reunion fading from his mind with a depressing sense of finality.  
  
He needed a drink. His foot eased onto the accelerator and he pulled out of the parking lot. Once on the road, he made a quick decision and made a left, steering his car along the road to McMurphy's.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac wove through the busy traffic. She gazed guiltily out at the black road in front of her. Slowly at first, but more and more rapidly, fat raindrops began to fall, sending up clouds of steam off the hot bitumen. As usual, she was hardly concentrating on the road in front of her at all, instead she was replaying the incident in the lift.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure why she'd been so cold to him. When she had stepped in the lift, she had nearly relaxed completely and was glad to have avoided another confrontation with him, but then someone had told her to stop the lift and she had. It had just happened to be him. She'd then had a kind of panicky reaction and had frozen up. So she'd used the tried and true method of the one word answer to make him stop talking to her.  
  
Sighing, Mac blinked a few times and returned her full concentration to the road. In the state she'd been driving around in lately, she was surprised she hadn't been hit, or hit someone else. Her eyes focused on her surroundings, and she knew that these were some she recognized very well. Unwittingly, she had driven herself to a familiar haunt, and the more she thought about it, the more she was glad she had. Pulling the car smoothly up to the kerb, she pulled her jacket up over her head and stepped out into the rainy night.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm sat alone at the bar. The lights were down low and a slight smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the air. The bartender finished serving two young women who Harm didn't think were of legal drinking age, then moved over to where the Navy Captain sat.  
  
His hair and uniform was slightly wet, dampened by the rain in the short dash between his car and McMurphy's.  
  
"Hey, Harm," the bartender greeted him. After Mac had left, Harm had spent a lot more time in this bar than he had ever done before, and he and Kenny had become quite good friends.  
  
"Hey," said Harm dejectedly.  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kenny slid the beer across the table at him. Harm reached out and caught it neatly as it sailed past. Kenny rested his elbows on the bar and leaned in to talk to Harm. The bar didn't get much business on a Monday night, and apart from the two girls, there were only five other people in the bar - a couple cuddling quietly in a corner and three men having a very lively game of cards while nursing beers.  
  
"You still thinking about the pretty lady that left ya?" Kenny asked, wiping the bench down absentmindedly.  
  
Harm let out a hollow laugh and took a swig of his beer. "You betcha," he said dryly, "only now she's back."  
  
"Really! Whaddya know, ay?" Kenny grinned, revealing many missing teeth.  
  
"Yeah... that's what I thought," Harm sighed and stared down the neck of his beer.  
  
"Ah, I'd love to chat with ya, mate, but another customer's just walked in. I'll serve 'em and get back to ya, 'kay?" he drawled in his thick accent.  
  
Harm tilted his beer slightly in acknowledgment and Kenny moved off.  
  
He looked over at the two young girls giggling and sipping cocktails in the corner. He could hear the soft voices of Kenny and his new customer. He turned his attention to the card game as he took another sip. Two of the men were having an argument increasing in intensity. The third was trying unsuccessfully to act as a mediator. The whole bar tensed when a beer bottle smashed on the floor, but suddenly one of the men let out a hearty laugh, and the tension subsided.  
  
Harm turned his head back towards where Kenny had gone and saw the big boned man walking back to him, away from a dark haired woman in a black jacket, her hair tousled and wet, nursing a dark coloured liquid.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to serve a customer, ay?" he apologized.  
  
"Nah, it's fine," said Harm, waving his beer in affirmation.  
  
"Besides," said Kenny, with another one of his manic grins, "She was a real pretty lady, ya know?" He elbowed Harm playfully.  
  
It was then that Harm recognized the woman with dark hair and a dark jacket from the brief glimpse he had gotten before.  
  
He sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
I have no idea what the bartenders name is at McMurphy's... and if his name isn't Kenny, well... let's just use our imaginations and pretend the bar changed ownership or hired a new employee or something, okay? Please? I shall try very hard to have the next chapter up by at least the end of the week, if not sooner. But no promises because I have an exam or assignment due every single day this week! Happy reading! 


End file.
